rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aura/@comment-26160399-20170904213530/@comment-4010415-20170904221428
1. Examples? The Malachite twins did pretty well against Yang. To be fair to Junior, Yang unleashed a hell of a large amount of power from her Semblance. In Blake and Sun vs Roman, Roman actually kept fighting until Penny showed up and scared him off. Everyone but Jaune took a lot in Best Day Ever. Cinder fled in Dance Dance Infiltration because her mission was supposed to be to just get into the CCT, upload the virus, and get out. White Fang mooks are wimps. The White Fang Lieutenant took quite an amount of hits from Weiss when she made a dome of glyphs around him and shot around the car, slashing at him. Roman stopped fighting because Blake pinned him down. RWBY vs ABRN - We actually came into that fight partway through it. JNPR vs BRNZ - Even if BRNZ still had enough Aura left, Nora rung them out by hitting them out of the ring. Also, the Aura meters in the tournament showed percentage, and we don't know how much or how little Aura some of the competitors have. Weiss and Yang vs Flynt and Neon - Flynt took quite an amount of hits from Weiss, especially considering she pelted him with a barrage of ice spikes from all around him. Yang used her Semblance against Neon. Yang vs Mercury - Mercury put up a good fight. Heroes and Monsters - Miles and Kerry said that Yang had been fighting off-screen, so her Aura wasn't at 100%. This is supported by the fact that, while she was in a call with Blake, we hear a Grimm roar, followed by Yang grunting as if she had been hit. We also saw her shoot a White Fang member away when she got to the cafeteria. We know that Adam's Semblance is powerful enough to disintegrate a giant robot if he builds up enough power. 2. Because Yang's Aura wasn't broken by Neo. We've been told that Aura doesn't block the sensation of pain, so maybe it also doesn't block people from getting knocked out, especially if they experience a large enough amount of pain. Also, Neo started off the fight with hitting Yang so hard that Yang was sent stumbling and spinning away from her. We just didn't see the actual attack because she was using an illusion to catch Yang off-guard. We even hear Neo's Semblance noise (the whistle followed by a shahh kind of sound). At 8:51, Neo kicked Yang in the head so hard that she knocked her to the floor. After Yang gets up from that and attacks her, at 8:56, Neo grapples her arm to trap her and kicks her in the face, then kicks her in the gut so hard that she knocks her away, and once again, Yang is on the floor. At 9:01, Neo deflects Yang's arm to stop her from shooting her, then slams the handle of her umbrella into Yang's gut, then smacks her in the face with the other end of the umbrella, then swings her umbrella and slams it into Yang's gut hard enough to knock her away. We return to the fight at 11:26. At 11:34, Neo kicks Yang in the leg and sends her flying away. After this, there's some blocking and deflecting until Neo throws Yang into the ceiling. So, it was not just a couple of hits with an umbrella. Edit: There's also the fact that Yang had already spent the entire day fighting Grimm and only slept in shifts that night. 3. Tyrian took some punches and kicks, so I wouldn't say that neither of them took a single hit... But yeah, now that I think about it, that one was bullshit. 4. Because Sun overdid it with his Semblance, and according to Miles, Semblance uses Aura as fuel. They actually told us why they came up with Aura, and it was not to make RWBY PG. Monty said that the reason they came up with Aura was so that the characters could withstand more damage so they could have awesome fights.